The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab
The Squidward Files: Urchin Crab is the seventh episode of The Squidward Files that premiered on January 6, 2013. The previous episode was The Squidward Files: New Year's Squid, and the next will be The Squidward Files: Epic Rap Battles of Oceanry. Plot The Purple Dragons team up with a mad scientist who is willing to build them an Urchin-Crab to destroy Bikini Bottom for a big fee. Characters *Squidward Tentacles (debut) *Mr. Krabs (debut) *SpongeBob SquarePants (debut) *Sharkface (debut) *Jason (debut) *Bowser (debut) *Purple Dragons Leader (debut) *Gary (debut) *Scientist Fish/Zack (debut) Awards This episode hasn't won any awards yet. Transcript *''(Squidward walks outside and runs into SpongeBob, shaking with fear in his eyes).'' *'Squidward': What the heck is wrong with you SpongeBob? Scared that it's 2013 already? Scared that Gary's gone wild? *'SpongeBob': Go away Squidward, I don't want you here, leave me alone to shiver with ABSOLUTE fear! *'Squidward': SpongeBob, for goodness sake, just tell me what's wrong. Your face is as white as a sea shell. *''(SpongeBob gulps down saliva and points to the Krusty Krab. The sign reads closed for now).'' *'SpongeBob': Don't you get it Squidward, the Krusty Krab is closed. I knew this horrible day would come. *'Squidward': SpongeBob, the Krusty Krab isn't closed. See there's Mr Krabs opening it right now. *'SpongeBob': Oh Squidward it's a miracle! Thank you, thank you, thank you so so much!!! *''(SpongeBob sprints down the road and plummets into the Krusty Krab. He gives Mr. Krabs a huge hug and runs to the grill).'' *'Mr. Krabs': Hey, what the heck has got into you boy? *'SpongeBob': Oh Mr Krabs it's a miracle! I thought the Krusty Krab had closed for good! *''(Meanwhile in Rock Bottom, the Purple Dragons walk along the road battered. They had been forced into the dungeons at King Neptune's Palace a few weeks ago and had escaped just).'' *'Sharkface': Hey look at that scientist over there boss. He looks like an evil sort of a guy. *'Purple Dragons Leader': You know Sharkface your right, that guy looks like. He could whip us up a good kiling machine. *''(The Purple Dragons walk over to the scientist and ask him a tone of questions. He gets quite frustrated).'' *'Scientist Fish': Please, call me Zack, and what the heck do you guys want with me. Ask one question at a time. *'Purple Dragons Leader': Well Zack we wanted to know if you were from the side of evil or the side of good. *'Zack': I am an evil wanted scientist who builds killing machines for a high price you see. *'Purple Dragons Leader': And how would you like it of we pay you 1000 dollars for you to whip us up a killing machine? *'Zack': 1000 dollars, well that sounds like a deal Mr...ugh, what's your name? *'Purple Dragons Leader': Please, just call me Leader. Nobody will know my real name, I don't want them to. *'Zack': If you want a good killing machine Leader then come and check out my workshop and browse my catalog. *''(The Purple Dragons head ofd with Zack and browse the killing machines in the catalouge. They spot a nasty looking one called Urchin-Crab).'' *'Purple Dragons Leader': We'll take the Urchin-Crab for 1000 dollars please. *''(The Leader hands over the money and the Purple Dragons walk out with the Urchin-Crab heading for Bikini Bottom).'' *'Squidward': Well come on SpongeBob,our shift is over for the day. Let's go home shall we? *'SpongeBob': Just getting my pay check Squidward. I'll bring yours too. *''(SpongeBob and Squidward walk home from work. They see a mechanical monster coming over the horizon).'' *'Squidward': What in the name of Neptune is that thing? *''(The monster approaches and the Leader speaks for him, through a large iron speaker on the claws of the beast).'' *'Urchin-Crab': I-am-the-Urchin-Crab. Hand-over-the-diary-or-I-will-destroy-Bikini-Bottom. Ha-ha-ha. *'Squidward': It wants me to hand over the diary...it must be the Purple Dragons inside that thing! *'Urchin-Crab': I-will-say-this-again. Hand-over-the-diary-or-else. *'SpongeBob': Not you don't! You punks better face me if you want Squidward! *'Squidward': No SpongeBob, give up, he's right. I'm better handing over the diary than letting Bikini Bottom be destroyed. *'SpongeBob': No Squidward, there must be a way to do this. You don't have to give up. *'Squidward': Yes I do...after you and I mash this monster to bits! *'SpongeBob': That's the spirit! *''(Squidward and SpongeBob jump at the Urchin-Crab, hoping to climb up and destroy the energy source).'' *'SpongeBob': Take this you ugly machine! I've seen better fighting from a two-year old! *'Purple Dragons Leader': Sharkface, Jason, Bowser, go out and get those guys. I'll stay in here and crush Bikini Bottom! *''(Sharface and the others jump out the top and start trying to beat up Squidward and SpongeBob. The Urchin-Crab heads off to Bikini Bottom town centre).'' *'Squidward': Don't even try to mess with me guys! I'll bring you all on! *'Bowser': Get him boys! *''(Squidward is smashed to ground with SpongeBob while the Urchin-Crab approaches SpongeBob's house. Gary comes outside).'' *'Gary': MEOW! MEOW! MEOW! *'Purple Dragons Leader': Time to crush this house! Wait a minute, is that a snail? *''(The Purple Dragons Leader spots Gary and has pity on him. He starts to cry and tears drop into the main circuits of the Urchin-Crab).'' *'Everyone': Oh no, the Urchin-Crab is gonna BLOW! *''(The Purple Dragons Leader jumps out of the machine just as it blasts to pieces. The cops them come in).'' *'Cop 1': The Purple Dragons again. Your schemes will never stop the law fools! *''(The cops take away the Purple Dragons and SpongeBob hugs Gary).'' *'SpongeBob': Gary, your a hero to us now and forever! *'Gary': Meow! *''of episode'' Category:The Squidward Files Category:The Squidward Files episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Articles by Anonymous Users